


朱白衍生｜RPS｜与鬼交易

by ckizt_mango



Category: RPF - Fandom, RPS, 朱白 - Fandom, 朱白衍生, 羊次方, 龙宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckizt_mango/pseuds/ckizt_mango
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

/故事完全纯属虚构，彻底圈地自萌，勿上升谢谢/

凌晨3点13分

又一个狂风暴雨的晚上

一条湿滑的马路和一个粗心大意的司机，成就了一宗看似普通的交通事故，却因警察于肇事车辆后座发现了一具女尸，从而揭发了一宗骇人听闻的谋杀案。

“头儿，司机被移送到急诊室还在抢救，估计一时半会儿问不了话。后座除了那个收藏尸体的袋子以外，还有个年龄约十二、三岁的小女孩，她好像受到了不少惊吓。。。”一个最早到达案发现场的年轻警察向电话里头的警官报告，还不时看向那个一直低着头，喃喃自语的女孩。

“了解，你找个女警安抚一下小孩，看能不能知道她的监护人是谁，然后把人一并带回去警局作个笔录吧。”

按照吩咐，年轻警察找了个师姐帮忙，顺利地把小女孩带到警局。本以为孩子会哭闹，却没想到一路上她安静得很，甚至还心情愉悦的哼起歌来。

“小朋友，警察叔叔问你几个问题，你叫什么名字？那司机是你认识的人吗？”

那女孩彷佛听不到他的话，继续哼着歌，丝毫没有停下来的意思。

警官虽然纳闷，还是接着说“这么晚了怎么还在外面？你们是要去哪里？”

还是没得到回应

这时候，一双腿缓缓地落在问话室的桌面上，刚好杵在警官和女孩中间。朱一龙懒洋洋地坐在长背椅上，双手交叉放在脑后，轻轻地道“警官你得问重点。”

彷彿房間裡的人都能聽到他說的話，但其實並沒有。

“小朋友，你是不是害怕了啊？你别怕啊，警察叔叔是好人不会对你怎么样的”

某人翻了个白眼——好人坏人，你说了算？

“那。。。你知道那个袋子里面是。。。”警官犹豫了，感觉这问题问小孩不大合适，正打算换另一个方式去问，女孩却先开口了。

“是我妈”女孩狞笑一声，脸上闪过一抹邪笑。

某人此刻嘴角微微上扬“终于开始了”

“警察先生，你知道让一个你很讨厌的人永远消失在这个世界上是有多快乐吗？”

女孩紧握着拳头，咬牙切齿地说“我妈从小就不喜欢我，说后悔生下了我，在家里经常大吵大闹，每次见到我又打又骂，还唠唠叨叨说个没完，真的很烦很讨厌。。。”女孩说着，面目越发狰狞“你说如果哪天她可以完全消失在我面前，我的世界就安静了、那该有多好。”

这时候在女孩的身上，隐隐的散发出一种幽怨的、憎恨的气息。

“我恨她！我只想让她永远闭嘴！刚好那时候我彷佛听到脑子里有个声音对我说

———她那样对你，为什么还要忍？如果她消失了，那就再没有人这样打你骂你了———

对啊！如果我妈消失了，我就不用再受她的气了！”

朱一龙得意地笑了。就好像有人拿他的作品向其他人炫耀一样。

几个月前他就找到了这个目标，一直待在女孩的身边，为的就是在关键时刻回应她的想法，让她的怨恨发挥到极致。

“警察先生，你相信鬼迷心窍嘛？我觉得那时候就好像有人认同我一样，所以我才鼓起勇气去厨房拿了刀，趁她睡午觉不注意的时候一刀给她捅过去，一刀不行的话就两刀、三刀的一直补，直到她一动不动的躺在床上。她终于闭嘴了！我以后再也不用听到她的声音了！哈哈哈哈。。。”

朱一龙闭着双眼，舔了舔后槽牙，享受着女孩讲述犯案经过时所散发出来的怨气和戾气。

人有所谓贪、嗔、痴三种执念，像朱一龙这样的魔鬼游走于人间，是以吸食人类沉沦于无穷欲望和执着所散发出来的邪魅气息为生。当然，他们也以此为乐，在人间寻找不同的目标，怂恿着人类受欲望所支配，孕育出无止境的自私、贪婪和杀戮，还乐此不疲。

天亮了，朱一龙满意地离开了问话室，开始思考着下一个目标。

嗯．．会是谁呢？

-未完待续-


	2. Chapter 2

/彻底圈地自萌，勿上升，感谢/

已经不记得

这是第几次漫无目的地走在街上

不像其他同类

朱一龙挑选目标一直以『宁缺勿滥』为原则

少吃几餐死不了，反正已经死过了

他喜欢尝新、也爱刺激

他不屑待在小混混身后吮吸那唾手可得的杀戮血腥味

反倒觉得跟着那些表里不一的人，揭开他们善良的面具底下不为人知的丑陋更为有趣

人类，也不过如此

“哥哥好帅啊！你最最帅！”

“崽崽啊麻麻爱你！”

好吵———是谁在大吼大叫————

朱一龙下意识捂住了耳朵，朝人群聚集的地方瞥了一眼，看见一大帮人在忙东忙西的整理拍摄工具和布置场地。

他不喜欢人多吵杂的地方，不过也不会放过寻找目标的机会，于是他不疾不徐的一步步走近人群，找到了刚才一直叫喊的几个女生，发现她们的目光都落在了一个人的身上。

那个人长得很高、很瘦，贴身的运动服完美地显露了他高挑纤细的身段和修长的双腿。

他十分淘气的去捉弄别人，举手投足间都散发着阳光活力的气息，十分可爱。晨光熹微，初升的阳光倾洒在他纯净的笑脸上，显得分外生动美丽。

“真好看”

“对啊哥哥最最最好看！”前方的女生应声附和。

朱一龙这才发现刚才看那个人看得出神，一不小心把心里话说了出来。反正人这么多也不会被发现，朱一龙把心一横，轻轻道：“他叫什么名字？做什么的？”

不料那个女生一愣，然后猛地回头说：“是哪个傻逼不认识我们家小白啊？！”

。。。。。。

找不到那个问话的傻逼，女生一脸疑惑的转回头，却忽然感觉到一股寒气吹向她的后脑勺，诡异得让人窒息。

某人幼稚地靠近女生的耳边，发出狰狞的笑声后小声的说“你不要命了？敢嘲笑我”女生被吓得屁滚尿流的瘫坐在地上，惹得不少人围观看热闹。

朱一龙迅速离开了人群藏身在不远处的老树上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个人，目光一刻也没离开过。

过了良久，他咬了咬嘴唇微微窃笑着，隐隐透着一丝危险气息

————下一个目标就是你————

-未完待续-


	3. Chapter 3

/圈地自萌，勿上升，感谢/

在夜阑人静的三更时分，是幽魂鬼怪每日里最活跃的时段，可偏偏在这个时候，有个人还赶着往危险的坑里跳。先不说为什么节目组会替工作人员和演员们订了这家出了名的猛鬼酒店，而他自己还贴心地主动跟两个女生交换了房间，住进了四楼聚阴的尾房，甚至故作镇定地拍了拍自己的胸口，大声地说：“放心吧，没啥好怕的，更何况我一大男人阳气盛，他们对我没兴趣的”

————呵，是吗—————

光是他们一大群人浩浩荡荡地走进来的那一刻开始，这里的游魂野鬼就已经对他们虎视眈眈了。可惜某人还嫌事儿不够多的给自己补刀，却不知到底是真不怕那些光怪陆离的事，还是只想在别人面前逞强。

朱一龙摆出一副看好戏的嘴脸，习惯性地舔了舔后牙槽，从白宇的身旁稍稍往后退了几步，伸手向小鬼们示意请他们随便挑自己的目标，然后又诡异地歪着头，在他那副精致的脸孔上浮现让人毛骨悚然的笑容。

那些灵体起初看到朱一龙还有几分忌惮，不敢轻举妄动，可当他点头表示自己不会干涉他们的行动以后，每个都恍然在那一刻变成了一头饥火烧肠的老虎，发了疯一样地扑向猎物。毫无疑问地，那个人也成为了其中一只饿鬼的囊中物，直接依附在他后脑勺的地方，贪婪地吸食着那人的精气。

“头有点痛，我先上房休息了，大家明天见喔”白宇忽然在那么一瞬间感觉头有点重，浑身不太舒服，以为是每天熬夜打游戏白天还要忙工作的关系，所以才决定早点回去休息。

于是，一人、一魔和一鬼这奇葩的配搭一同乘坐电梯来到酒店的第四层，再一路走到长廊的尽头。这时候，那只本来还忘形地享受着美味精气的饿鬼突然愣住，且瞬间退到朱一龙的背后，用凌厉的眼神死死盯着白宇正站在门前尝试用房卡开门进去的424号房。

———嗯？里面有什么？———

朱一龙好奇地侧头从白宇身后朝房间里面看过去，未几却瞪大著眼、一副不可置信地边拍手边看向白宇

———运气很可以啊，还给自己挑了只想找人当替死鬼做交替的地缚灵做室友———

而对这一切毫不知情的白宇，正疑惑地再三确认着房卡对应的房号，明明已经刷了好几遍房卡，但是门锁依旧显示为红灯，开不了门。他顿了顿，向左右两边看了看，确定没人在搞怪之后又重新拿着房卡再刷个好几遍，结果还是不行。正当他垂头丧气地打算下楼去找柜台小姐处理的时候，门锁却瞬即亮起了绿灯。

尽管房卡明明就在他手里离门口远远地，白宇这一刻更倾向于相信是电子锁故障的突发事件，决定不再深究下去，选择赶紧进去梳洗休息。开门那瞬间，不知道是错觉还是实在太疲倦，恍惚有股力量使劲地把他往房间里面挤。

“这里也太冷了吧”一走进房间白宇就冷得直哆嗦，想说找个空调的开关把温度调高一点，却发现空调压根儿没开。“没事的，别想太多．．．洗洗睡吧，睡死了就什么奇怪的东西都不会看见”白宇心里暗自想着，一边安慰自己，一边迅速地打开行李箱拿了内衣便冲进浴室。

朱一龙这次也莫名其妙地起了玩心，趁白宇忙着把自己洗干净的片刻，幼稚地在浴室镜上写了好几个字，然后转过头等着看某人的糗态。果不其然，本来因为洗完澡心情变好的白宇，在看到玻璃上若隐若现的一句“欢迎你”后瞬间变得脸色发青，还差点腿软跌倒在地上。虽然被捉弄的人反应满分，不过捉弄人的那个幼稚鬼全盘心思却放在了那人拉开浴帘后一丝不挂的光景里。朱一龙开始习惯性地啃咬着手指头，一边跟随白宇走出浴室，眼睛死死地盯着那人某个诱人的部位，开始脑补不过审的画面。

有些人在经历了稀奇古怪而难以解释的遭遇时，总会莫名其妙地产生自我保护的心理机制，尝试找些理由或解释去合理化事情。白宇冷静地想了想，随后翻了一下手机，在剧组微信群里质问了一句“你们谁进过我房间？”便累得一股劲地躺下床倒头就睡。

实在是太累了，白宇甚至怀疑是因为累垮了才导致自己开始出现幻觉。睡意袭来逐渐进入梦乡，朦胧间他好像看到天花板的吊灯像钟摆一样摇晃，吊灯也距离他越来越近，而且看着看着像个人脸。当白宇终于察觉到不对劲的时候，本想挪动一下身体，却发现除了眼睛以外的地方全都动不了。他彻底清醒了，下意识想张嘴喊救命，却发现喉咙完全发不出任何声音，慌乱之际，房间的灯忽然间全灭了，随之而来的，是伸手不见五指那般漆黑的空间，和前方一对散发着青色光芒的巨大眼睛，正阴森森地死盯着他。

对方的面孔逐渐变得清晰，样子越发狰狞，其中一边的眼珠子掉了下来，嘴巴裂开至耳根的位置，还不断发出刺耳而诡异的笑声。可怜的白宇都快要被吓得晕过去了，可他还是拼尽了全力想挣脱逃离这窘境。就在那一瞬间，他忽然感觉自己的身体变得轻飘飘地浮起来了，可以动身了，于是没想那么多直接拔腿就跑，看见那只咧嘴的怪物紧跟在他后面追着，他干脆直接冲出去房间外面。

“够了，你都把人吓得灵魂出窍了还想干嘛”朱一龙从刚才就一直事不关己地坐在旁边看着，直到白宇卯足了劲飞奔出去酒店的窗外才回过头来，瞧怨灵贪婪的眼神那个方向看去，才终于了解它的目的，自然是觊觎着白宇那副美丽诱人却失去了灵魂的躯壳。

“敢跟我抢？不属于你的，给你也没用”朱一龙被惹恼了，冷笑了一下，忽然抬头一个眼神突变，迅雷不及掩耳之际一手狠狠地勒住了恶灵的脖子，另一只手还不忘把那副丢了主人的躯壳搂紧在怀里，然后面无表情地看向恶灵低头呢喃一句“你可以死了”，随后手指稍稍用力掐紧，怨灵随即发出了一声凄厉的哀嚎，便被捏成碎粉散落到空气中。

“你是谁？！”

朱一龙猛地转过身去，遂看见白宇正一脸惊恐地看着他。“你．．．能看到我？”朱一龙几乎是脱口而出，可下一秒立马就后悔了。他现在是个灵体，自然看得见。

“看到了。”白宇缓缓地从房间上空飘落到地面，低着头尴尬地说：“我刚才跑．．．飘到窗外面却发现有股力量牵制着我不能走远，只能折返，就看到那只怪物被你．．．你是来驱魔的？”

朱一龙被他的话逗笑了，眯起眼睛扬了扬嘴角反问道“你看过这样的驱魔师？”

白宇怔了一怔，抬起头看向朱一龙，朝他脸上认真地扫视了一遍。对面那人五官长得很标致，鼻子挺挺的眼睛大大的，修长的睫毛加上白晢透明的皮肤，简直像个洋娃娃那般好看。他笑起来特别讨喜，会让人不由自主地想要盯着看好久。白宇不自觉地走近了朱一龙，一边轻声地回答“没看过。”

“没看过也很正常，毕竟如果你没灵魂出窍的话也看不到我。”朱一龙漫不经心地解释道，同时又飞快地转动着那双黑溜溜的眼珠子，心里盘算着该如何诱骗前方的人掉进自己的陷阱里。“你的灵魂刚脱离身体不久，两者相互之间还是有引力的、会互相牵制着，这也是为什么你刚才只能围着这酒店房不停地绕圈子。”

“难怪啊．．．啊对我的身体！”白宇这才赫然发现，对面那人从刚才到现在一直牢牢地把他的躯壳抱紧在怀里．．．这画面看着实在让人怪难为情的。他尴尬地搓了搓手，羞红着脸细语道：“刚才谢谢你救了我，现在能．．．能麻烦你把身体还给我吗？”

朱一龙冲他笑了笑，然后转过头一脸玩味地凑近他的躯壳，缓缓地说：“不能”

白宇以为自己听错了，下意识地反问道“阿？为什么？”，结果却在那一瞬间发现对方霍然抬起头来，那双水亮清澈的眼睛顿时染满了惊悚的血红色，背后突然伸出了一双巨大的黑色翅膀在不断地挥动着，浑身散发出一股直叫人毛骨悚然的浓郁妖气，把白宇吓得脸色发青，一动也不敢动。

朱一龙一直盯着他看，嘴角勾起一抹邪魅的笑意，以温柔低沉的嗓音蛊惑着他轻声道：“我不是什么驱魔师，我是魔。我看上你了，要跟我做笔交易吗？”

白宇一下子愣住了，不知该如何反应，眼睛却又不听使唤地默默朝前方这只妖孽看过去，像是有股神秘的力量吸引着他，让他完全挪不开眼。

未几，朱一龙的声音又在他的耳边响起。“你的灵魂必须尽快回到肉身里，不然你会有生命危险的。”这句话听起来像是贴心的提醒，却有几分挑明的警告意味。“我可以把你的身体还给你，不过你得先答应我的要求。我会替你完成几个愿望，达成你的心愿以后，你的灵魂归我，如何？”

白宇此刻终于看清楚魔鬼的来意，他皱着眉咬紧下唇，努力压抑着浑身因为害怕而颤抖不已的气息，冷冷道：“我还有选择的余地吗”

“很好，我们来盖章吧。”朱一龙满意地笑着回应，随后轻轻凑近白宇，趁他冷不防微微勾起他的下巴，吻了下去。

“你．．．你干什么！？！”白宇被朱一龙的举动吓得马上后退好几步，激动得连番大吼大叫起来。

“签约必须得盖章啊，你不是答应要跟我做交易？”朱一龙站起身来，小心翼翼地把白宇的躯体轻放在床上。白宇看他像是对待珍品那般温柔的举动，又不争气地羞红了脸，可那感觉瞬间即逝，想起刚才被性骚扰那过于震撼的画面，再一次炸了毛向朱一龙怒吼着“我盖你个屁！你个！！！死变态！”

朱一龙朝他翻了个白眼，没好气地说：“身体不要了？要就给我进去！”然后随即拽住白宇的灵魂，给他硬生生地塞回去自己的肉身里，房间顿时变得安静了。

朱一龙悠然地躺在白宇身旁，轻轻扶着他的头枕在自己胳膊上，伏在他耳边说：“好好休息，都折腾一晚上了，等你醒了我们再慢慢聊。”

反正，有的是时间。

-未完待续-


End file.
